First Snow
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Dia pergi untuk perjalanan menebus dosanya. Malam itu, salju pertama turun dan dia datang dengan kejutannya. /Special to SSFD 2017


Discalimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story by KiRei Apple

.

.

 **First Snow**

.

.

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

Masih banyak kekurangan dan jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

One shoot, Canon.

.

.

Dibuat untuk SasuSasu FanDay /SSFD 2017

.

.

 **Salju Pertama bersamamu**

 **...**

"Ini untukmu Sakura- _nee_."

Seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar enam tahun memberikan bunga Hidrangea kepada Sakura yang saat ini berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Ini hal biasa seperti hari-hari dimana ia selalu mendapatkan entah bunga dari anak, orang tua ataupun para lelaki yang terang-terangan mengajaknya untuk berkenalan ataupun kencan buta. Sakura membungkukan badannya dan mensejajarkan dengan tinggi anak lelaki mungil dengan mata coklat.

" _Arigatou_ Yura- _chan_." Ucapnya dengan senyuman dan tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala anak lelaki yang sering kerumah sakit untuk menemani kakaknya dan ia kini menampilkan senyuman girang.

"Sama-sama Sakura- _nee_. Bagaimana bunganya, cantik kan seperti _Nee-san_." Ucap Yura yang nampak girang saat bunga yang dibawanya dihirup oleh kakak perempuan sekaligus orang yang merawat kakaknya saat terluka. Yura sangat menyukai Sakura bahkan teman-temannya pun sangat mengidolakan nya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ini cantik, apa kamu yang memetik?"tanya Sakura yang memandang takjub bunga pemberian Yura.

Yura menggeleng. "Itu dari seseorang yang menyuruhku memberikan kepada Sakura- _nee_." Jelas Yura membuat Sakura menaikan alisnya.

"Apa kau tau orangnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Bukan bagaimana, tapi hari ini sudah dua puluh kiriman bunga kepadanya dan semua berkata seperti itu. Mulai dari anak-anak, para orang tua memberikan bunga padanya. Apa dari orang yang sama atau hanya kebetulan semata. Mulai dari bunga Lily, Gardenia, Krisan, Daisy dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan sekarang bunga yang diberikan Yura ia sendiri tidak tau nama dan arti bunga ini. Sepertinya ia akan menanyakan kepada Ino nanti.

Yura tersenyum lebar dan menjentikan jarinya dengan mata yang berkedip jenaka. "R.A.H.A.S.I.A."

Sakura gemas bukan main melihat tingkah anak ini. Sangat bersyukur dan bahagia karena apa yang ia bangun membuahkan hasil untuk masa depan anak-anak desa Konoha. Perang sudah usai dan dampak yang diakibatkannya sangat luar biasa apalagi anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua dan pasti merasakan trauma akan kejadian itu.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya jika itu rahasia tapi, sampaikan rasa terimakasihku oke!"

Yura mengangguk dan berbalik badan kemudian berjalan sambil berlompat girang. Melihat hal itu lagi-lagi membuat perasaan Sakura lega.

"Sebaiknya aku menaruh ini dan membuat laporan sebelum Ino mengomel karena menungguku lagi."ujarnya bergegas menuju ruangannya untuk menyelesaikan laporan-laporan yang masih belum diselesaikanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan. Hari ini benar-benar lelah dengan melakukan banyak operasi. Ino sudah pulang dan beruntungnya karena Ino akan pergi berkencan dengan Sai membuat dia tidak jadi mengomelinya lagi. Membayangkan kencan membuat Sakura mendesah frustasi. Tidak ada kemajuan. Banyak yang menyatakan dan mengajaknya walau untuk sekedar kencan buta, tapi ia menolak saat bayangan sang pujaan yang melintasi pikirannya. Tidak ada kabar darinya dan harusnya ia mencoba sedikit demi sedikit melupakan perasaanya yang entah bagaimana masih terus mengharapkannya.

 _ **"Aku akan menemui kembali, arigatou."**_

Perkataan terakhir itulah saat dia akan kembali meninggalkan desa dan mengetukan jari kekeningnya. Hangat. Ya, rasa hangat dan debaran semakin dirasakannya saat itu.

Tersenyum, Sakura menyentuh keningnya. Perasaannya kembali membuncah dan membuatnya lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas lelah karena rasa rindu yang kembali menghampirinya.

"Ah, aku bisa gila." Desahnya dengan langkah gontai. Tangannya memeluk bunga pemberian yang entah dari siapa ini. Menghirupnya, matanya terpejam sesaat dan kembali bayangan orang itu memenuhi pikirannya. "Sasuke- _kun no baka_!"rutuknya pelan.

"Hn."

"Bahkan gumamannya kini mulai menghantuiku." Gerutu Sakura yang masih tertunduk dan sibuk menciumi bunga-bunga yang ada dipelukannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar gila karenaku,eh?"

Suara itu sangat familiar dan _Uso_! Tidak mungkin!

Iris jade Sakura membulat saat menegadahkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin! Apa ia sedang berhalusinasi? Kami-sama apa ini benar-benar nyata? Tanya Sakura terus menerus kepada dirinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan.

Lelaki dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya dan rambut yang masih sama seperti terakhir kali bertemu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menatapku Sakura."

Tersadar, Sakura mengerjapakan matanya untuk memastikan dan ternyata ini benar bukan halusinasinya.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

"S-sejak kapan kau kembali?"

Sakura masih dalam keadaan gugup dan rasa ketidak percayaannya akan apa yang terjadi. Benarkah ini nyata?tanyanya terus menerus dalam hati.

"Bunga yang cantik." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat bunga-bunga berbeda jenis itu ada dipelukan Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Oh," Sakura merunduk melihat kembali bunganya. "Iya sangat cantik."

"Hn."

"Apa kau mau pulang?" Tanya Sakura yang hanya dijawab keheningan membuat suasana sunyi dan dinginnya malam ini semakin terasa.

"Salju." Ucap Sasuke yang mendongak menatap langit malam.

Sakura mengikutinya dan benar saja salju pertama turun dan itu sangat cantik. "Waahh cantiknya."

"Kau suka?"Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Sakura merentangkan satu tangan menyanggah butiran salju hingga menyentuh telapak tangannya.

"Bukan itu," Sasuke menatap Sakura begitupun sebaliknya. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "Lalu apa Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Bunga," ucap Sasuke pelan dan Sakura tidak mengerti dan mendengar. Suara Sasuke benar-benar tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke- _kun_?"

Menghela nafas pelan, Sasuke berpindah tempat dan kini berada di belakang Sakura.

Perasaan Sakura tidak enak saat Sasuke berada di belakang membuatnya mau tidak mau mengingat masa lalu saat ia menyatakan perasaanya dan meminta Sasuke untuk tidak pergi dari desa. Tidak! Hal itu tidak boleh terulang. Namun, saat Sakura akan berbalik Sasuke mencegahnya dengan maju dan...

"Bunga yang aku berikan."

... memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Jantung Sakura nyaris saja berhenti berdetak. Ya ampun, apa ini nyata atau mimpi yang terlalu indah yang di berikan untuk menghiburnya?

"Sakura."

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan keterkejutan Sakura dari segala khayalan dan tentang mimpi indahnya.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Hn."

"Apa ini kau?"

Pertanyaan Sakura mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal namun menggelitiknya untuk tidak menahan senyumannya.

"A-hn."

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah sempurna. Apa ini karena hawa dingin? Entahlah. Tapi rasa panas menjalar dipipinya.

"Bunga ini..." Sakura melihat kembali bunga-bunga dalam dekapannya. Air matanya mengembang merasakan hati yang rasanya ingin meledak. "...apakah darimu?"tanya Sakura pelan dan Sasuke dapat mendengar karena ia masih memeluk Sakura.

"Hn."

Degup jantungnyanya tidak karuan dan semakin berdebar kencang. Apa dengan semua ini? Katakan jika ia tidak sedang bermimpi lagi dan apakah...

Sakura membalikan badan dan langsung memeluk tubuh tegap yang sempat tegang karena terkejut.

" _A-arigatou_ atas bunganya." Ucap Sakura yang tersenyum dan menjatuhkan air mata yang tidak bisa ditahannya lagi karena rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya Sakura kembali berucap, " _arigatou_ telah kembali."

"Aa." Tangan kanan yang memeluk kini berpindah menyentuh bahu gadis yang sebenarnya sangat berharga dari dulu bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Sakura."

Melepas pelukannya Sakura menjawab dengan wajah yang merunduk -malu - dan menghapus sudut matanya yang menggenang. "Hm."

Tangan besar itu kembali berpindah dan kini menyentuh dagu gadis musim semi untuk mengangkat wajah untuk ia lihat. Ah, sudah lama sekali ia meninggalkan desa dan Sakura semakin cantik dengan rambut panjangnya. Gadis yang selalu mengejarnya, berteriak kepadanya, menangisinya, memeluknya, tersenyum hangat kepadanya dan mencintainya. Saat Akademi ia selalu melihat rambut merah muda mencolok dan itu selalu mengganggunya karena hanya dia yang berambut aneh. Namun jika bercerita kepada Itachi- _nii_ , dia selalu tertawa dan penasaran dan bilang,

 _"bukankah dia lebih baik untuk Uchiha?"_

 _"Dia adalah musim semi yang ceria, Kaa-san pasti menyukainya."_

... dan ia sama sekali tidak tau namanya. Namun sejak kejadian itu semua berubah dan aku tidak memperdulikan dunia ini lagi selain kegelapan.

"S-sasuke- _kun_."

Panggilan Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali dalam lamunan masa lalunya. Dan kini, netra hijau yang selalu terlihat meneduhkan memandangnya cemas.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Menggeleng pelan Sasuke mengelus sudut bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf telah melukaimu."

"Maaf?"

"Maaf karena meninggalkanmu kembali."

Sakura semakin resah dengan kata-kata yang selalu ia takuti dan sepertinya menjadi traumanya akan kata-kata yang menyeramkan baginya.

"Seb-"

"Dengarkan aku." Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Sakura dengan Ibu jarinya yang menekan bibir Sakura. "Aku akan mengatakan hanya sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Tidak mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berdo'a semoga tidak ada kata-kata yang membuatnya takut.

Salju pertama yang turun malam ini terasa indah dan udara dingin terasa hangat saat melihat wajah yang bertahun-tahun selalu ia rindukan dan orang yang ingin ia temui selama perjalanan jauhnya.

Sasuke melepaskan jubahnya dan memakaikan kepada Sakura. Tangannya kini mengelus pipi gadis yang wajahnya sudah memerah mungkin karena kedinginan.

"Hiduplah bersamaku, selamanya untukku."ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum dan terus memandangi wajah cantik di depannya ini.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

 **"Hiduplah bersamaku , selamanya untuku."**

APA INI? Oh KAMI-SAMA APA IA SEDANG BERMIMPI? APA YANG HARUS IA LAKUKAN? APAKAH INI LAMARAN? SHANAROO! Jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"A-apa ini lamaran?" Sakura tergagap dan hal itu membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Jika ada surat dari orang lain selain diriku buang dan jika ada ajakan keluar kau harus tolak karena minggu depan kita menikah." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar dan Sakura membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan panjang Sasuke. Darimana dia tahu? Ahh, Naruto baka! Pasti dia yang menceritakan banyak pemuda yang selalu mengirim surat dan ajakan kencan lainnya seperti Gaara-kun yang sudah beberapa kali mengajaknya makan saat berkunjung ke desa.

Rasa dingin menyerang tubuh Sakura akan tetapi wajahnya terasa memanas. Sasuke sudah berbalik berjalan meninggalkan nya yang masih terdiam. Dengan senyuman mengembang Sakura melangkah berlari mengejar Sasuke dan menariknya hingga tubuh tegap pemuda itu terhuyung berbalik.

Bisa jelas pemandangan langka ini dan Sakura bisa melihatnya. Sasuke yang gugup dengan wajah memerah. Kembali, Sakura tersenyum dan menarik baju Sasuke hingga lelaki itu merunduk dan sejajar dengannya. Sasuke tidak pandai untuk mengutarakan hatinya dan hal itu saja sangat membuat Sakura bahagia dan mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Onyx Sasuke membulat saat apa yang mendarat dibibirnya. Sakura menciumnya dan perempuan ini hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku akan hidup bersamamu, hanya untukmu, dan akan selalu bersama denganmu."

Berdehem, Sasuke mencoba kembali pada sikap cool-nya. "Apa itu jawaban?"

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah tid-"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti karena sesuatu yang menekan bibirnya. Ya, Sasuke menciumnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Bisik Sasuke sesaat melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menciumnya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Tersenyum, Sakura memejamkan mata dan menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalari hatinya.

.

.

Terimakasih karena rasa cintaku tidak pernah terhenti untuknya

Terimakasih karena membuatnya kembali

Terimakasih... Sasuke- _kun_.

.

.

.

Terimakasih karena rasa cintanya yang tidak pernah berhenti.

Terimakasih karena kau telah membawaku kembali.

Terimakasih... Sakura.

.

Di bawah salju yang berjatuhan mereka kembali untuk bertemu dan berjanji untuk hidup bersama. Semua kesedihan, kegelapan yang pernah dirasakan kini hanya tinggal rasa hangat dan bahagia karena perasaan satu sama lain yang dimiliki.

 **End**

Ahhh mencoba nulis lagi dan alhamdulillah bisa^^ special buat pair kesayangan SasuSaku.. terima kasih karena empat belas tahun selalu menjadi kesayanganku.. ^^ semoga dedek Sarada dapet dedek baru^.

.

.

.

.

Hidrangea : Bunga yang sangat cocok diberikan sebagai ungkapan terima kasih kepada orang yang kau cintai. Bunga ini juga bisa mengungkapkan bahwa Anda sangat bersyukur bisa memilikinya di samping Anda


End file.
